What If
by Reisuke-c
Summary: /Lawless - Licht/ "Hanya sebuah pengandaian. Kala itu, kalau gadis itu menerima ajakanmu untuk kabur, apa yang akan terjadi padamu di masa kini?"


**What If**

 _Servamp Fanfiction by Reisuke Celestine_

.

Disclaimer © Tanaka Strike

.

Cast: Lawless/Hyde, Licht Jekylland Todoroki, some mentioned of Ophelia.

.

Warning: AR, a bit OOC, plot-rush, light shonen-ai.

.

.

Enjoy~~

.

.

Ini hanya sebuah pengandaian.

"Kalau dulu, _gadis itu_ menerima ajakanm u untuk kabur, akan jadi seperti apa dirimu?"

Kalimat itu terlontar begitu saja. Tidak bermaksud apa-apa sebenarnya, tapi cukup untuk membuatnya diam. Roti di mulutnya mendadak terasa hambar.

Ah, ia mendatangi tempat sang kakak tertua sepagi ini untuk makan—dan kalau sempat, mengganggunya sejenak. Bukannya ditanyai hal semacam ini.

Tapi, ini memang hanya pengandaian, dan bohong kalau misalnya ia sendiri tidak penasaran, seandainya waktu itu segalanya berjalan sebaliknya, apa yang akan terjadi padanya?

.

"Membosankan…"

Lawless bersandar pada bangku taman. Ia sedang tidak ada kerjaan—aa, tidak, sebenarnya ada pekerjaan paruh waktu selepas dari tempat kakak tertuanya itu tinggal. Hanya saja, ia bahkan jadi tidak berminat melakukan apapun hari ini. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan, dan tidak ada yang ingin dilakukan, sekalipun diam sebenarnya jauh lebih membosankan. Terkadang, ia heran dengan kakak tertuanya yang bahkan bisa bertahan berjam-jam tanpa melakukan apapun selain tidur.

"Aku memang sedang tidak ingin melakukan apapun, tapi ini bahkan lebih menjemukan dibandingkan kerja monoton yang sering kulakukan."

Lawless mendongakkan kepala. Iris merahnya menatap langit. Awan hitam menggantung sejak pagi tadi, walau hujan belum sekalipun menampakkan diri.

Rasanya, ini seperti waktu itu.

Ah, benar juga. Ia masih kepikiran sebenarnya.

Kala itu, kalau saja Ophelia tidak menampik uluran tangannya, masa depan mereka akan jadi seperti apa?

Atau akan sama saja?

Yang terjadi pada saat itu, bukan hanya satu kematian. Tapi dua. Seandainya satu bisa terselamatkan, bagaimana dengan yang kedua?

Kalau seandainya Ophelia bisa terselamatkan, _orang itu_ tetap akan mati. Lalu Ophelia—ia manusia, cepat atau lambat kematian pasti akan menjemputnya. Ia hanya akan menyelamatkannya dari satu cara kematian, sedangkan di waktu-waktu yang akan datang tidak ada jaminan bahwa gadis itu akan tetap hidup.

Dan ia akan berakhir sama.

Pertanyaannya, apakah ia menyesalinya?

.

 _DUAGH!_

Suara benturan, dan sebuah benda terlempar, sebelum kemudian lenyap tenggelam di kolam air mancur di dekatnya.

"Sa-kit…"

Dan seorang korban yang memegangi sebelah pipinya yang sedikit memerah,

"Landak bodoh…"

Lawless mendongakkan kepalanya, mendapati raut tidak menyenangkan menyambutnya. Bukan yang aneh. Sudah biasa. Justru akan aneh kalau pemuda bersurai hitam-putih ini mendadak jadi ramah padanya.

"Aku mencarimu—sejak tadi."

"Hah?"

 _Duagh_.

Kali ini injakan pada wajah sang Servamp Ketamakan. Ini juga sudah biasa sebenarnya.

"Aku mencarimu sejak tadi. Kau pikir aku mau mati begitu saja karena kau tidak ada, sialan?"

Lawless diam. Ah, ia lupa soal itu ngomong-ngomong.

"Licht- _tan_ ~~~ Tidak ingin berkata jujur saja kalau kau sebenarnya merindukanku~?"

Perempatan siku muncul di dahinya. Sang Landak memang hobi sekali menguji kesabarannya, tidak dulu dan semakin menjadi-jadi kini. Injakan pada sang Ketamakan semakin kuat.

"Dengar, bodoh. Aku akan pastikan untuk menggantungmu di atap setelah ini."

"—bukan membunuhku? Biasanya itu ancaman yang sering keluar dari mulutmu kan?"

Licht terdiam. Kaki kanannya sudah tidak lagi berada di wajah Servamp-nya. Kalau boleh jujur, mungkin ia penasaran sebenarnya. Sebelum ia melempar sesuatu pada landak bodoh ini, ia menyadarinya bahwa memang ada sesuatu yang berbeda darinya hari ini.

"Apa kepalamu pagi ini terbentur sesuatu?"

"Hah?" Lawless mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Sedetik kemudian, ia tertawa. Terlalu keras, terlalu lepas, dan terlalu dipaksakan. "Ini… menggelikan."

"Kalau begitu, Licht- _tan_. Apa aku boleh menanyakan sesuatu?"

Sepasang alis berkerut. Hari ini, memang ada sesuatu yang aneh padanya. Jelas. "Apa perlu meminta izin hanya untuk bertanya?"

"Kala itu, seandainya yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya, apa yang akan terjadi padaku?"

Ah, ia mengerti sekarang. Jadi itu. Seseorang pasti sudah menanyakan hal ini padanya, dan ia tidak bisa menjawabnya sedikit pun. Pertanyaan sederhana, tapi menohoknya terlalu dalam. Seperti membuka luka lama yang ingin disembuhkan, lalu diperparah dengan ditaburi garam.

Sakit.

Licht berjalan mendekat, jarak mereka kini hanya setengeh meter. Ia berdiri, dan Lawless masih tetap duduk di tempatnya.

"Aku sudah pernah mengatakannya padamu kan, bodoh. Tidak ada gunanya memikirkan apa yang sudah terjadi. Sekalipun kau berandai-andai, yang sudah terjadi tidak akan bisa diubah lagi. Memikirkan kalau saja begini atau begitu sudah tidak akan ada gunanya."

Ah.

"Kau jadi kalem hanya karena masalah ini? Kalau punya banyak waktu untuk memikirkan hal yang tidak berguna kenapa tidak kau gunakan itu untuk berpikir mengenai apa yang akan kau lakukan di masa depan?"

 _Ternyata benar, bertanya padanya hanya akan mendapat jawaban seperti itu. Tapi, kenapa rasanya jauh lebih menenangkan?_

"Satu hal lagi, apa yang akan terjadi kalau aku mati?"

—walau hampir mustahil terjadi sebenarnya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati karena aku yang akan membunuhmu."

Ah, menyebalkan. Kenapa _part_ terbaik selalu diperankan olehnya, dan ia selalu menjadi yang menerima pertolongan? Tidak dulu, ataupun sekarang.

"Begitu? Terima kasih."

Kala itu, dirinya di masa itu, mungkin menyesali banyak hal dan mengutuk segalanya. Tentang mengapa ia dipertemukan dengan seseorang dan menaruh kepercayaan padanya, lalu ia ditinggalkan. Tentang mengapa ia dilahirkan kalau untuk melihat si pencipta justru mati karena mereka. Tentang manusia-manusia bodoh yang selalu dicelanya.

Tapi roda takdir memang hobi sekali mempermainkannya. Membuatnya kehilangan, lalu mempertemukannya dengan yang lain.

Ah lebih tepatnya, kalau semua itu tidak pernah terjadi padanya, ia tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan orang ini.

 _Poof!_

Wujudnya berubah. Tidak, ia memang harus berada dalam wujud ini atau semua perasaannya akan tergambar jelas di wajahnya, karena ia tahu sang malaikat akan dengan mudah membaca perasaannya walau tanpa ia mengucapkan sepatah kata pun—sama seperti waktu itu.

"Hhh… Setelah mengucapkan itu dan kau seenaknya mengubah wujudmu, sopan sekali."

Licht mengangkat tubuh landak kecil itu perlahan, lalu meletakkannya di atas kepala. Lebih mudah membawanya seperti itu, karena sang landak selalu langsung memegangi helaian rambutnya erat seolah takut terlepas.

 _Tik_

 _Tik_

 _Tik_

"Hujan?" Licht mengenakan tudung jaketnya, memastikan bahwa sang landak terlindungi dari siraman air yang semakin membesar. Sia-sia toh pada akhirnya akan basah juga, tapi tetap saja ia melakukannya.

Keduanya terkadang tidak jujur. Tapi tidak butuh rentetan penjelasan untuk saling mengerti.

' _Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati, karena aku yang akan membunuhmu'_ berarti, ' _aku akan melindungimu, sekalipun kematian menjemput maka aku juga akan mati bersamamu'_.

Hari ini hujan, sama seperti hari itu. Bedanya, kini ia tidak sendiri lagi.

"Ayo pulang, Hyde."

.

 **END**

.

a/n Hai, finally kembali ke FFN setelah sekian… lama? :'D

Mau nanya setting? Anggap saja setelah lawan Tsubaki, Lawless ga kenapa-kenapa. Biarkan dia kenapa-kenapa di series aslinya, hatiku sudah retak-retak dia dibikin angst dari awal.

No edit, karena ngetiknya di sela-sela kerjaan, dan ga dibaca ulang lagi. :'D

Ah, btw, salam kenal. Saya pengunjung baru di fandom Servamp~~ ^^


End file.
